love like this
by visionary wonder
Summary: [Canon] [Oneshot] I want you to be the person I wake up to every morning and call mine. –NaruIno
**disclaimer:** i own nothing.

 **notes(s):** this is originally from my old account "visionary dreams" but i wanted to post it under my new account. also this is from 2013 so "Canon" was completely different back then. enjoy and review!

* * *

 **love like this  
** _visionary wonder_

* * *

"Here."

A handful of orange blossoms were shoved into his face.

A ten year old Naruto sneezed at the unexpected floral scent, and looked up to see a pair of friendly ice blue eyes.

"Nani?" He asked, digging his feet into the ground to stop the swing completely.

It was late afternoon in mid-February, and Naruto was about to drag himself home when someone decided to interrupt his brooding time. Today was Valentine's Day and everyone at the academy had gotten cards and chocolates, all except him. However, he decided to play a prank of dipping pink paint on stupid Sasuke to put himself into a better mood, but it had backfire and all in all, today had been a bad day.

The blonde in front of him rolled her eyes, and once more gestured for Naruto to take them. "Look, I don't have all day. My daddy is waiting for me," she said with an attitude, but with a small smile.

"Thank you," Naruto said finally, and took the orange flowers gently. He furrowed his eyebrows, he knew this girl was in his class but he couldn't think of her name...

"Ino," she said with a bright smile as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Ino," he repeated with his own grin. He would definitely remember the little blonde girl with the orange flowers.

"Well," she clapped her hands, giving him a crooked smile, "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto!" And with that, she ran off, her blonde ponytail bouncing behind her.

Naruto scratched his head, looking down at the flowers once more. It was a kind gesture of a girl he didn't even really know, and they were his favorite color. How she knew, he would never know, or what made her come up to him that afternoon.

What he did know though, he went home with a smile and in much higher spirits.

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon with clear blue skies that sketched for miles over Konoha. The sun hung high in the sky, rays of sunshine beaming down on the villagers. The birds were chirping and villagers alike seemed to radiate a good mood. It was a Friday too, and Iruka had let them all out of the Academy early. As Naruto made his way to the Ichiraku ramen bar he wondered what kind of jutsu Iruka was under that day that made him so happy...

His thoughts were broken by distant shouting up ahead of him and as he got closer he watched Ino and Sakura bicker.

Actually, more like fighting as he stood there and watched them. They were both in each other's faces now, with red cheeks and harsh words, neither of the twelve year olds were getting anywhere.

"Sasuke-kun will never like you pig!"

"Oh shut up billboard brow! He can't even see your face over your big forehead!"

"UGH!" Sakura's face got ten times more red and she balled her fists at her sides. Naruto thought she was about to strike until she turned on her heel angrily and left without another word.

Well, at least until she saw Naruto standing there.

"What are you looking at," She hissed and Naruto opened his mouth to answer but she was already gone.

"Don't listen to her."

Naruto turned his head to see Ino standing a few feet in front of him looking crestfallen.

"Uh, sorry Ino," he scratched his head awkwardly and offered her a crooked smile.

Ino shrugged, "Doesn't matter anymore. You and everyone's mom heard us."

Naruto frowned, "Why aren't you and Sakura-chan friends anymore?"

Ino looked utterly crushed when he asked that and Naruto wished he wouldn't have opened his big mouth.

"She heard rumors that I liked Sasuke," She said simply and Naruto didn't know what to say to that.

"Whatever though," Ino shrugged once more, "Don't need her as a friend anyway."

"I'll always be your friend Ino," Naruto grinned, remembering the day they met.

Ino smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "Duh, you shrimp!" She teased his height, as she was two inches taller.

"HEY!"

* * *

It was the day before the chuunin exams and all Naruto wanted to do was sleep and eat ramen. Lot's and lot's of ramen.

He dragged his feet along Team 7's training ground after saying a goodbye to Kakashi-sensei, yelling at Sasuke-teme that he was gonna do better than him, and telling Sakura-chan she was gonna do just fine tomorrow.

And honestly, he didn't know how he was gonna do tomorrow. No matter how many time's he had shout it and acted the part of confidence, he was worried. Just a little.

The sun started to set over the horizon, hues of pink, orange, and light blue scattered across the late afternoon sky. Naruto found himself drifting over the various training grounds. He was so lost in his thoughts about tomorrow, the only thing that brought him out of it was a loud, "Duck!"

Not even thinking, Naruto threw himself on the ground as three kunai's nearly missed his head. "AH!" His body hit dirt and rocks, scrapping his knees slightly, and already dirtying his dirty body some more.

"Watch where you're going baka!" A bossy voice made Naruto lift up his head from the ground, his blonde locks falling over his bright blue eyes slightly.

"Ino!" He exclaimed, recognizing the girl, scrambling to get on his feet.

She rolled her eyes, propping a hand on her hip, "That's my name."

Naruto ignored her, paying attention to the three kunais a few feet behind him, "You tried to kill me!" He exclaimed playfully, pointing towards the weapons.

"No idiot," Ino huffed, picking up the discarded weapons. "You got in front of my target," she said and then smirked at the boy, Naruto gulped.

"If I really wanted to hurt you," and then she was behind him in a blink of an eye, a sharp kunai pressed against his neck, "I would," she said with a devious smirk, her breath tickling Naruto's ear and he suddenly blushed at how close they were.

Smirking again, Ino gently shoved him, "We have a chuunin exam tomorrow, and you let me almost cut your head off!"

"You caught me off guard!" Naruto sputtered, always quick to defend his abilities.

"Sure, sure," Ino's eyes twinkled, before she punched him the arm, "Step your game up, Uzumaki!" She shouted as she left, giggling.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, rubbing his arm, muttering under his breath as he tugged his way home. What exactly did that mean?

* * *

"We need to rest," Ino broke the long-stretched out silence between the two. They were on their way back home to Konoha after a tiring, long mission from assisting Princess Fuku. As the two hopped down from the trees to camp out for the night, Ino felt a little guilty at how harsh she been to Naruto when they were assigned the mission and during it. He didn't deserve her bad mood, and as much as she didn't want to show it, she felt bad. She knew how rough it's been for Team 7 lately with the betrayal of Sasuke, and she took her own frustrations out on Naruto.

Ino laid out her sleeping bag, and started collecting twigs around the two for a small fire. Getting everything she needed and ready, she down on a stump and got to work. As she started to get the fire going, she couldn't help but pursed her lips. Naruto was just sitting opposite of her, staring blankly, and being quiet. Naruto was never quiet.

"Will you talk!" Ino snapped more harshly than she intended, knocking her bottle of water over next to her in the process.

"Huh?" Naruto shook his head, his blonde locks going everywhere. "Oh," he blinked before shouting, "Sorry Ino-chan! I was just thinking!"

Ino winced at the volume of his voice, "Geez baka, I'm right here, y'kno!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "Sorry." he shrugged, moving closer to the fire, and rubbing his hands. "It's sure is cold," he muttered, pulling his orange jacket tighter to his body.

Ino sighed, her shoulder's sagging. She couldn't believe what she was about to do.

"LookI'mSorryNaruto," she blurted in one go, blushing slightly when he looked at her funny. Like, ugh, didn't he know how much it took for her to swallow her pride and say that?"

"Nani?" he questioned and Ino did her famous eyeroll that was only for Naruto .

"I'm not saying it again!" she huffed, wrapping her arms around her small waist, avoiding Naruto's gaze.

However, Naruto wasn't as dense she thought and he smiled at his blonde counterpart, shaking his head. He was never going to understand her.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Ino-chan," he teased, happy that the two weren't arguing anymore. They could bicker more than Sakura and him could, and that was saying something.

She picked up a stranded twig, and threw it at him with a smirk.

"AH! MY EYEBALL. YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME BLIND NOW!"

"Shut up, Naruto ! We're ninja's for a reason, you're going to get us kill!"

"NOT ONLY HAVE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, BUT YOU'RE TRYING TO DESTROY MY EYESIGHT TOO!"

"You probably can't even spell eyesight!"

* * *

Naruto was in an odd mood as he left Baa-chan's office. Kakashi-sensei had poofed away as soon as they arrived in Konoha and Sakura wasn't exactly in the best mood either. Sure, it had been a simple C-rank mission; all they had to do was deliver a scroll to Gaara and come back, and it was a little boring but Naruto still couldn't understand his mood.

He sighed, shoving his tan hands deep into his orange pockets as he made his way through Konoha. He did understand his mood, but he didn't want too.

Sasuke's absence was becoming more real every day, and Naruto hated to admit he missed the bastard. Why couldn't he just come home. To them, to Team 7. Or, at the very least, had _told_ them. Naruto would have helped, he would had done anything to help Sasuke, but instead he chooses to do everything alone. And not only that, that he _betrayed_ them. Team 7, their village. Naruto hung his head, he didn't even want to think about it, but it wasn't the same, and he was really feeling the effects on their team lately.

With a frown, Naruto raised his head, almost turning around to go get the ramen he had in mind when the Yamanaka's flowershop caught his eye.

Grinning slightly at the thought of annoying Ino and knowing she would fight back-Not even Sakura was doing that lately—he walked into the shop with happy steps; all thoughts of Sasuke gone for now.

Not seeing Ino at the register, but an older women that looked just like her with brown eyes and a red flower in her hair behind it.

Almost stopping and turning around at the thought of her hating him and not wanting him to hang out with her daughter, Naruto chastened himself mentally. He was never gonna be able to completely get over at all the insults and hate the villagers treated him with growing up and he really wished he could.

Plastering a fake smile, Naruto asked, "Is Ino-chan here?"

However, all of Naruto's fears vanished when the women kindly smiled at him instead, "Oh, she's out back of the shop in the gardens."

Naruto grinned, thanking the women quickly, and dashing outside to head around towards the back. He snickered, coming up with an idea already to sneak up on Ino.

However, he stopped in his tracks and quickly ducked behind a tree, peeking around to see his blonde friend.

Ino was out of her kunoichi clothes, wearing a light purple sundress. Her hair was short and still growing, since she _did_ go and cut it off during her fight with Sakura during the chuunin exams. It was down though instead of being in her usual bun now, and flowing freely in the cool breeze. She was on her knees, tending to some tulips, and humming a soft tone.

Up until this moment, Naruto had always thought Sakura was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on, but he was sadly mistaken. Ino made him awestruck and drooling.

Aw crap, he was drooling! Naruto quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, scowling. He did _not_ just drool over Ino.

Dropping his hand and casting one last look at Ino, he dashed out of there as quickly as he came. No way was he about to bother Ino after having those thoughts.

Unbeknownst to him, Ino was aware the whole time of his presence because the dumb baka didn't hide his chakra, and rolled her eyes with a smile. Stupid Naruto.

* * *

Naruto could not sleep. He groaned, turning over onto his back, and putting his orange pillow on his face, yelling into it.

He was just a little frustrated. He had tossed and turned for hours now and his clock read one in the morning. Sitting up with a pout, he tossed his pillow to the side, and looked over at his nightstand by mistake. Reaching over to the photograph of Team 7-all of them, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, him-he felt the urge to throw it to the wall, smashing it into a million pieces.

Because that's what they were. A bunch of jagged, little pieces now.

It was bullshit, Naruto couldn't help but think. Sasuke left them behind, he was going off with Jiraiya in two days to start their training, and Tsunade had her eye on Sakura lately. They hadn't even been Team 7 for barely over a year, and they were already going off in different directions, without each other.

Trying to calm himself down, Naruto sat the photograph back on his nightstand, face down this time, and got up to dress himself.

With a smirk, he opened his window and hopped out of it.

Ten minutes later, Naruto found himself in the Yamanaka's yard, stealthily climbing up their trees and hopping across branches to get to Ino's bedroom.

He fingered the pebbles in his pocket he had picked up earlier on the ground, and tossed one lightly onto the glass. After a few pebbles and a loud "tap, tap, tap", a sleepy Ino slung open the window.

"What the hell-!" She was cut off by Naruto jumping off the branch and flinging himself into her window, grabbing her around the waist, and taking her to the floor with him. The two young teens barely missed her dresser, and her purple rug muffled most of their fall.

"Naruto!" She hissed, struggling to get from under him. When'd he get so fat?!

"You have been eating too much ramen lately," she remarked, finally shoving him off of her, "And you're becoming so fat you've lost half of your brain cells thinking it's okay to barge into my room!" She half yelled, half whisper, "In the middle of the night!"

Naruto sat crossed legged now on her floor, scratching his head cheekly, "I was on a mission?"

She smacked him in the arm, "You could have woken up my parents and then your head would have been daddy's new trophy," she stuck out her tongue and Naruto suddenly blushed when he realized all Ino was wearing was a white tank top and PJ shorts. _Short_ PJ shorts, that were riding high on her thighs, and Naruto cursed his new-found hormones as of late.

Ino, not noticing Nation's distress, sat across from him also cross legged, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed, no matter how much he smiled and tried not to show something was bother him, Ino always knew. It scared him as much as he loved it at the same time.

He frowned thoughtfully, "I'm leaving in two days will the Pervy Sage." He spoke of Jiraya with affection and continued, "For two years."

"Nani?!" Ino flailed, hitting him in the arm again, "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I just did," Naruto answered smartly and Ino rolled her eyes, shoving Naruto.

"OW!" He yelped, rubbing his shoulder as Ino pitched him. "OW, _Ino_! You are so abusive!"

"Shut up baka, you gotta be quiet!" She shushed him, and got up from the floor, making her way to her white dresser. Opening up the drawer, and grabbing something out of it, she sat back down across from Naruto and opened up her hand, "Here."

Naruto picked up the orange and red bracelet and grinned, "Awww I knew you loved me Ino-chan," he teased and she rolled her eyes, tying the bracelet on his tan wrist.

"It's for good luck," she said, tying the knot tight, looking up into Naruto's bright blue eyes, "And to know, if you're ever lonely out there, I'm always with you," she smiled shyly and Naruto smiled back just as shyly. His heart thumped slightly in his chest when he looked her straight in her big blue eyes. Oh kami, it was the hormones again.

"Ino-chan!" He pulled her into a hug unexpectedly and she blushed lightly against his shoulder, hugging him back. "I'll miss you. You better have some ramen waiting for me when I get back!"

She laughed, not liking the stinging that was happening behind her eyes. It was only two years... she sighed and closed her eyes, hugging Naruto a little tighter. "I'll miss you too Naruto-kun."

* * *

Ino was fifteen, rowdy, and honestly felt like her life was on the right track. She was finally getting the hang of medical jutsu, and her taijustsu was improving daily with her training. And in between her team training with Asuma-sensei and individual mind training with her father, she was becoming a fine kunoichi.

However, it was a Sunday and she and Chouji decided to get ramen for lunch. Her treat, because she lost a bet to Chouji last week. Asuma-sensei was probably off with Kurenai, and Shikamaru had been called to the Hokage's office.

"Chouji!" Ino laughed, slapping him on the arm, "Stop looking at her ass!" She spoke of their waitress who had just sat down their food and left.

Chouji shrugged cheekily, "What? It's big!" He grinned, then looking Ino up and down before picking up his extra extra extra large ramen bowl and pouring some more into Ino's small order of ramen.

"Hey!"

"Look, Ino-chan if you had more meat on your bones, your ass would get bigger and therefore, you wouldn't be jealous when I check out other girls."

If it was anyone else, Ino probably would have served them a new one but it was Chouji and as they grew older, Chouji seemed to be less quiet and a complete sarcastic, cheeky baka. It was a combination of her and Shikamaru both she liked to think, but much, much friendlier.

Ino swatted his hand away, "Oh shut up you freakin' hippo," she said, smirking when Chouji started to twitch but it was true, he was so tall and muscular now.

As Chouji opened his mouth to say a comeback for the fat joke, he was interrupted by a loud:

"CHOUJI! INO!"

Ino and Chouji whirled around to see Shikamaru will his hands in his pockets trailing behind an ecstatic Naruto, who was waving his hand wildly in the air.

"Hey Naruto!" Chouji called back good-naturally and stood up to give his friend a hug. "Wow, you've gotten tall!" He remarked and Ino couldn't help but notice.

Naruto really wasn't a little boy anymore. He was at least 5'10, tan and muscular with bright blue eyes and that ever contagious smile. Ino didn't realize how much she had missed that smile.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto waved a hand in front of her face and she blushed slightly before recovering with a smirk, "Hey Naruto," she said as Shikamaru slid in next to her and Naruto next to Chouji.

She was freaking out in her head though. She just checked Naruto out! No, no you didn't she reassured herself, you just haven't seen him in awhile and was surprised. That's it.

"So, when'd you get back?" Chouji was happy to fill in conversation while Shikamaru "sneakily" ate the rest of Ino's ramen as she was still arguing with herself mentally.

"Yesterday! I haven't even really seen anybody though, so I'm glad I ran into Shikamaru!" He grinned, before looking at the three of them, "Wow, you guys are old now!" He snickered and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"We're still only 15 baka," he said with his lazy drawl, propping his head up with his hand. He could fall asleep right here...

Naruto waved his hand, "Whatever."

Then for the next hour or so the foursome caught up on everything and anything that has happened the past two years and soon it was becoming dark and the street lights were on.

After Shikamaru paid for their tab, muttering a troublesome and dragging Chouji along with him, Naruto and Ino were left with each other.

"Ah," Naruto smiled, sticking his hands deep into his pockets, looking down on Ino, "Ha!" he laughed, throwing his head back,"Who's the short one now, Ino-chan!" his eyes twinkled under the street light, and Ino had to look away, her face heating up slightly. She didn't like the way the light display his features and it was making her uncomfortable. Stupid Naruto.

"I'll walk you home," Naruto shrugged, grinning, and offered his arm to Ino, who laughed at his goofiness.

She shook her head, "Okay, Naruto," she rolled her eyes, but took his arm nonetheless. They walked in comfortable silence, and Naruto didn't really realize how much he missed Konoha and all of his friends until he was gone. Looking down at Ino, he was definitely glad to be back again.

Reaching Ino's front steps, she shook out of Naruto's grasp, and turned to face him, "Thanks," she tossed her skinny arms around his neck, "I've missed you."

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms back around his small form, so much taller than her now. "I've missed you too, Ino-chan."

They stayed like that for a few moments until Ino pulled back, giving Naruto one of her rare Ino smiles, "Goodnight Naruto-kun," she then shyly reached forward and pecked him on the cheek, giggling, and then bouncing her way up the steps. Shooting him one last look over her shoulder, she winked, and then went inside.

Naruto shook his head, licking his lips, before turning around and heading in the opposite direction. That girl.

* * *

Sometimes, Ino thought her life choice had been too much.

She set atop Team Ten's training grounds, with her knees up to his chest. For once, she felt overly exposed in her skimpy kunoichi clothes, and there was no one even around to judge her. The sun was moments from going down completely, the sky colored with a dark orange and blue. The wind was cold, and the chill caused her various cuts and scrapes to sting. But ha, she thought bitterly, not like she cared.

She was fifteen and she felt _old._

I lost my sensei, she thought, putting her head down into her arms, I lost my sensei and I'm not even sixteen. I watched him die, she closed her eyes tight, hating the stinging sensation behind her eyes. Hadn't she cried enough? The image of a bloody Asuma-sensei seemed to be buried into her head. It's been two days since they've returned to the village from their revenge upon Hidan. Why couldn't she just feel better? They had redeemed him, track down his killer and killed him cold blood. She was a kunoichi and this was expected but it was still her _sensei_.

She squeezed her eyes tighter.

"Ino-chan," a familiar voice was her heard behind her, and she felt a warm body place himself next to her. A strong arm was put around her shoulders, and she struggled not to let the tears fall.

"I coudn't save him," she choked, her voice muffled. She couldn't help but blame herself. If she would have been stronger, more skilled, more smarter...

"You did everything you could," Naruto said gently, "You're a _strong_ kunoichi, Ino, and I know Asuma-san's looking down on you. He's proud of you and Team 10."

She could only hope so.

She lifted her head, her hair spilling out of her ponytail, and her eyes glassy. It was dark now, and the bright stars were glowing high, scattered above the two.

Not saying anything, Ino placed her head on Naruto's shoulder, closing her eyes once more. A few tears escaped and she felt incredibly lost.

Naruto stayed with her until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

"Oh, ew, Ino-pig!"

Ino suddenly stopped, her kunai missing Sakura sloppily, and she panted, sweating from their intense training.

"What forehead!" she exclaimed irritably, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Her bangs hung limply, damp with sweat, and a shower was the first thing she was doing after their training.

"You _like_ Naruto-baka! Just _no_!"

Ino's eyebrow twitched, "Will you shut up!" she chastened her friend, cocking her head to where Naruto was training only one training ground over. "Besides," Ino placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes, "That has to be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

Sakura made a face, pulling her glove up on her hand, shaking her pink head, "I wish! But I've been watching you two for a couple months now, and you kept looking at Naruto the entire time we were training!" she accused, honestly not believing what she was saying.

Ino continued to shake her head, "No, no, and no." The sixteen year rolled her eyes, the idea of her and Naruto made her laugh, and she quickly positioned herself. "C'mon billboard brow, are you gonna come at me or not!"

Sakura grinned, always competitive when it came to Ino, slammed her fist into the ground, watching it break up with glee; her pestering of them was forgotten for now. "Bring it!"

* * *

"I want to be home," Ino said quietly, playing with the fire with her twig.

Naruto, who sat beside her on the log, frowned slightly. The sounds of the burning fire and nature around them defining their noise. It was their turn to guard their campsite so everyone could at least get some hours of sleep that night before they packed up and relocated in the morning.

Ino was sixteen and she was in a war.

She sighed, her shoulders slumping, if she thought she felt old a year ago, she was so very wrong.

The Fourth Shinobi World War was making everyone grow up, and she finally realized what it meant to be a kunochi. To protect what you loved.

She glanced towards the tall blonde on her left, the fire casting shadows on his form. Naruto was more quiet these days, and it was another reason Ino wanted to be home. Everyone was growing up quicker than they should, thriving to survive every day.

Naruto, after a few moments of silence, slowly and unsure, reached for Ino's hands, and interlaced her fingers with his. If Ino was surprised, she didn't show it, and she squeezed his hand tight.

"Naruto," Ino said, twisting her body to face him, her alliance vest brushing up against him, "I—" she started, but then shook her head, crashing her lips down onto his. Naruto's lips were chapped and dry and he tasted like spices and sunshine.

The kiss wasn't gently or slow, it was urgent and passionate, and Naruto kissed her back equally.

This was a war and they could die any moment.

* * *

"That was my daddy," Ino choked, her throat tightening. She tried to swallow the tight knot in her throat, but it wouldn't go down. She tried to shut her eyes tightly to stop the harsh prickling behind her eyes, but it wasn't working.

This was a war and she was kunoichi and it still hurt.

She was sixteen and she had already lost her sensei and her _daddy._

Her daddy was her rock, her role model. He was the man who was always supposed to be there, protecting her.

She knew a ninja wasn't supposed to show their emotions, but goddamn it, if she wasn't trying. The tears were threatening to fall and she swore it hurt to breathe at that moment.

"Ino," it was Naruto, and he wrapped a tan arms around her shoulders, ushering her away from the gruesome scene, "Cmon, let's get out of here."

She said nothing as she allowed him to lead her away, staring lifelessly ahead.

Only later that night would she cry to Naruto, away from everyone, and in the security of his arms.

* * *

Ino was twenty when she came to the conclusion she loved her life.

She was heading out of the Torture & Interrogation department, on her lunch break, and really hoping she could catch Sakura at the hospital. It had been awhile since she had been able to catch up with her old friend and rival, and she really missed her. Their careers had definitely caught up with the two young women. It had been about four years since the Fourth Shinobi World War had ended, and the village was finally restoring back to life. Naruto saved the whole world alike and manged to bring Sasuke back along with him too, who had been on 24/7 ANBU watch for three years after his return.

Most of Konoha 11 had done their separate things. Chouji was a jounin sensei with three little brats, and Shikamaru was in the Intelligence department as an ANBU. Tenten and Lee were also ANBU's and Hinata was on her way to becoming one. Kiba and Shino were special jounins and Sakura was the Hokage's right hand man, running the hospital, and doing everything she could. And of course, Naruto was the rokudaime.

As Ino walked made her way to the hospital, she was stopped by a genin messenger, who looked slightly scared to be in her prescene.

"Uh, Ms. Yamanaka?" the young brunette sputtered, his green eyes looking anywhere but her. Ino smirked, looking down at her perfectly nails, she wasn't that scary, was she? I mean, sure, she was only Ibiki's top student, and her and Anko got along great, but that didn't mean anything.

"Yes?" she asked, cocking an elegant blond eyebrow.

"Hokage-sama is requesting you."

Ino twitched, that baka...

"Okay, thank you," she bowed, not even sparing the genin another glance before turning around and heading toward's Naruto office.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled happily, grinning as the beautiful blonde walked through his office doors. Naruto set at his desk, mounts of paperwork spilling off, and sake had spilled onto the floor a bit.

Ino winkled her nose, "You're so messy!"

Naruto shrugged, picking up some scrolls, and moving them. "At least I'm sexy," the tan blonde winked and Ino rolled her eyes at her Hokage.

Naruto had grown up just as much as she had. He was a towering height of 6'3, his skin sun-kissed, and his blonde hair was long and hung limply across his sky blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Ino finally asked, propping a hand on her hip, and Naruto pursed his lip, reading a file.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, me and you have a dinner date tonight!"

" _Naruto._ I told you I might be caught up with the Interrogation department tonight."

Naruto waved his hand carelessly, "Ino-chan, I'm the hokage! I do as I please, and I want to see you later!" he looked at her hopeful and Ino couldn't hold her smile back.

Over the last few years, Naruto and Ino had tested their boundaries with each other. It was one of those things that they were aware about, and everyone knew about, the two blondes just had never came out and _said_ it. It was like they would hold hands sometimes walking down the village, or when Ino was sent off on extended visits, Naruto was more bossy and antsy until she returned. It was shown in the way he would kiss her casually when they eating lunch and the way her eyes sparkled speaking to him.

 _"_ Whatever," she finally said, " _Hokage-sama_."

"It turns me on so much when you said it like that."

Naruto barely missed the shruiken to his face.

* * *

"Ino-chan!"

A loud voice woke Ino out of her pleasant dreams, and she scowled, before shoving a pillow over her face, not wanting to get up. How Naruto was a morning person she would never understand.

She felt a body start bouncing on the end of the bed, and she finally got up, rubbing her eyes tiredly and glaring. Her long hair was down and messy, spilling over her tan shoulders. "What," she hissed, "Do you want."

Naruto grinned, "Marry me!"

"What!"

Ino's mouth gaped open, and the twenty-two year old looked at Naruto blankly before laughing.

"Hey!" Naruto frowned, "I'm serious, Ino!"

Ino stopped, looking at the other blonde. "Naruto," she said, licking her lips, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Ino," he said seriously, leaning over, and taking her face in her hands, making her look at him, "You mean so much to me," he started, smiling a little, "You've been my friend for so long, and you're my everything. Your happiness means the most to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know this came out of nowhere, but," he looked up at her with those bright blue eyes that got her everything time, "I love you, please marry me."

Ino bit her lip, her heart going wild, her eyes searching his eyes.

"Okay," she finally said, licking her lips, "I love you too, Naruto-kun. Yes," she smiled, "Yes!"

There was no words as Naruto crashed his lips down on Ino's.

He had never experienced feelings as intense as he had for Ino. They had grown over the years, and he wanted nothing more than to call her his for the rest of their life. Their love was the forever type of thing, and he was going to spend the rest of his life being happily smitten and completely in love with Yamanaka Ino.


End file.
